Deneb Accords
The Deneb Accords were an interstellar convention among many star nations which especially addressed treatment of captured personnel, in the Post Diaspora era. Historians sometimes noted the similarity in spirit of the Geneva Conventions of pre-Diaspora Old Earth. Signatory star nations Many civilized worlds, perhaps even most when considering the size of the Solarian League, agreed to the Deneb Accordsexceptions among space going nations included Masada, and probably covertly Mesa. The Accords were in force, at least formally, on both sides during the Manticoran-Havenite War, and the Solarian League acted, at least nominally, as the neutral monitoring party. ( , ) Section 27 Section 27 dealt with treatment of prisoners of warAnother such agreement was the Geneva Convention on Old Earth.. It specifically prohibited criminal proceedings (including trial) against enemy personnel in time of war. Subsection 41 Subsection 41refered also as Article 41 defined an exception to POWs protection rules established in Section 27. A POW's status as a prisoner of war could be vacated if there were prior proceedings (convictions, sentences, etc) which predated the present conflict. Thus, such situations could, in essence, continue as though the conflict did not exist; continuation of judicial or penal business as usual. (HH7) :The Deneb Accords had been amended by that provision after the Kersey Association's war against the Manitoban Republic. The Kerseyites put convicted Manitoban murderers into uniform and then claimed their status as prisoners of war protected them from the execution of their sentences. :In 1911 PD Havenite Secretary of Public Information Cordelia Ransom used Subsection 41 to transfer Commodore Honor Harrington, RMN, from military custody into the hands of the Office of State Security on the grounds that Harrington had been convicted of murder committed in 1901 PD, prior to the start of the current conflict.''Harrington's prosecution and conviction (in absentia) was primarily a public relations exercise to blunt the Manticoran claim that a Havenite Q-Ship had precipitated the Basilisk terminus takeover attempt. Subsection 42 :''Nullum crimen sine lege Subsection 42 allowed wartime trials for violations of local (pre-occupation) law. :This prevented [[Wikipedia:ex post facto|''ex post facto]] trials under the later laws.'' :Most legal authorities interpreted this to mean that those accused of violations should be tried in civilian courts following the end of hostilities. However, due to an unusual and emergency situation Admiral Honor Harrington decided to establish a military court, and appoint ot it officers drawn from those imprisoned on Hades. :The military tribunal on Hades tried StateSec personnel under the criminal law of the People's Republic of Haven, in accord with provisions of the People's Uniform Code of Conduct and the Field Regulations. ( ) Other provisions concerning POWs Commerce raiders Commerce raiders were entiteled to be protected like the prisoners of war, when they operated under the legal orders of their own government. Such provision probably protected privateers also. (HH0, HH6, SI1) Notification of capture Belligerents were obliged to notify the monitors of the capture of prisoners, especially high status or value prisoners. (HH6, HH7) Assault on captors POWs who assaulted their captors other than in escape attempts, or in self-defense, forfeited the protections of the Accords, though the punishment for such actions could not be capital, even for murder. (HH7) :Provoked incident was an excuse to explain, why senior personnel of Allied CruRon 18 wasn't transferred into regular POW camp, but taken into custody by Havenite Office of State Security. It seems it was the case without precedent however: :* it wasn't mentioned any combatant bonded treecat was captured earlier during the First Manticoran-Havenite War, :* Nimitz' unique status wasn't claimed before captors and recognized by them: :** minor child, protected by the Constitution of the Star Kingdom of Manticore, :** bonded person, recognized and recorded by the Royal Manticoran Navy, connected with combatant status probably, :* Havenite government didn't recognized Nimitz as subject of Deneb Accords - Cordelia Ransom, member of the Committee of Public Safety, issued barbaric order to shot him immediately, :* the only person entiteled to act in direct self-defence was Nimitz; because of bonding Commodore Harrington was forced to defend Nimitz, Grayson law obliged members of the Harrington Guard to defend their steadholder; not all present CruRon 18 personnel made an assault on StateSec functionaries in fact. POW camp monitoring Places where prisoners of war were detained, should be monitored by a neutral party, typically a monitoring power. (HH7) :During the First and Second Havenite-Manticoran War, the Solarian League monitored both sides' treatment of prisoners, at least nominally. The People's Republic of Haven notified it of captured combatants kept in the POW camps managed by the People's Navy only. But prisoners kept in the prisons managed by the Havenite Office of State Security were not monitoredHavenite Secretary of Public Information Cordelia Ransom unofficially took the position that the Deneb Accords were "archaic remnants of the plutocratic past", and was only convinced to follow them because of the anticipated damage to the PRH's public image should they be prominently violated.. Exchange of prisoners The Deneb Accords also regulated the exchange of prisoners of war between belligerent parties. ( ) :There was no exchange of prisoners during the First Havenite-Manticoran War. Exchange occured during the truce however. ( ) Parole Conditions of a parole were binding until proper exchange of paroled prisoner of war. ( ) Other provisions of the interstellar law of war There were mentioned some issues concerning law of war without referring to the Deneb Accords. Unlawful assault Assaulted party was entiteled to scuttle warships belonged to assaulter. ( ) Neutral territory The armed vessels of belligerent powers were to leave the sovereign territory of neutral powers within forty-eight T-hours of notice being given by one party to the conflict. A system's territorial limit extended half a standard light-day from its primary. ( ) :After that time limit combat on the neutral territory was legitimate, if a party to the conflict didn't obey a requirement to leave a neutral territory. :If a neutral authority refused to give the required notice, its territory lost its neutral status. Survivors It was forbidden to shoot at shipwrecked persons. ( , ) Protection of the civilians Interstellar law of war very likely dealt with civilians' matters. :Some important aspects of their protection were unilaterally secured by the Solarian League in its constitution however (by the Amandment 97, called the Eridani Edict). ( ) References Category:Law